Hooves Holding Hearts
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: After enjoying the wonders of Nightmare Night, Luna decides she likes the tradition of holidays. So when Hearts and Hooves day rolls around, the Princess of the Night decides she's going to make the most of it. And though she might not know exactly how to celebrate, or what makes it special, she knows somepony who does.


"Luna, no."

It was still night. At least for a few more minutes. If the sun wasn't raised, maybe it would just stay that way...

"But sister, I love holidays!"

Celestia sighed, turning to face her antagonist. Six o'clock always seemed to come earlier and earlier.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Celestia groaned, changing the subject while cracking an eyelid. The sidestep did nothing to abate Luna's excitement. The younger sister just frowned, pouting her lips forcefully; trying to press the issue.

Celestia wasn't having it. Hearts and Hooves Day? Ridiculous. It was unusual for a pony to be so excited about such a mundane event, and normally Luna would sleep through most holidays, but ever since Nightmare Night...

"I don't think you understand. Hearts and Hooves day isn't like Hearths Warming Eve, or even Nightmare Night. Ponies don't have large parties, or give each other gifts, or—"

At that moment, a polite knock came at the sun goddess's door. A guard appeared, with an assortment of mail suspended before him.

"Post, your Majesties."

"Oh, thank you. Please, leave it on the dresser, if you could," Celestia instructed.

"Of course your Grace."

The stallion lifted the random assortment of parcels and scrolls to where Celestia directed, dumping the pile once his magic dissipated around it.

Celestia illuminated a few of the more interesting bits for closer inspection, preparing to amend her previous statement.

"Sister, packages!" Luna squeed.

A large, heart-shaped container danced between the two sisters; twirling in a pink levitation spell.

"What is that?"

"It's a Hearts and Hooves Day present I suppose."

Luna clopped her hooves together excitedly, waiting for her sister to share more.

"Okay, so you don't get gifts all the time..." the alabaster princess conceded. "And actually, this one's for you."

The box wavered over, dropping into Luna's magical field so she could take a closer look.

"It says: from your secret admirer— what does that mean?"

Celestia laughed a bit, "It means that it looks like somepony's got a crush on you."

The midnight mare blushed, "And this pony… sent this for me?"

Her sister giggled, "Of course, Luna. You don't think there aren't ponies that admire you? And perhaps even— well…" She trailed off, insinuating with a smug grin.

Luna's face reddened more. The gift in her hooves undeniably schmaltzy. Surrounded with frilly white lace and colored pink and red; she even detected a whiff of musky cologne coming off the package.

"Tia, I wish to know more about this holiday! Tell me about these ponies called secret admirers, and how can I them out?"

Celestia rolled her eyes. Still enjoying the remnants of a sleepy stupor, she yawned, dusting the crust from her eyes. "If you want to know more about it, there's somepony way more qualified than I am to answer your questions."

Luna's face lit up as she realized her sister was right, bolting out of the royal bedchamber and down the hall to the guest accommodations. It was quite fortunate they had Cadance staying at the castle in time for such an occasion. Who better to ask about the holiday of love than the Princess of Love?

Speaking of love, Luna looked at the heart-shaped box again. This trinket meant she had won a pony's affection? It had been a long time since she considered the particulars of that proposition. She felt a dull heat rise within her, manifesting as an uncomfortable itch. She squeezed her buttox together trying to ignore it as she trotted down the hall.

That peculiar feeling: yes, it certainly had been quite awhile.

"Cadance!" Luna called, arriving before the large wooden double door of the guest room. "Cadey!"

A fumbling came from inside the room, followed by small crash and light cursing. Then the door opened.

"Oh, hey Lulu." Cadance smiled timidly, poking just her head out of the bedchamber. She wore an expression revealing she was not the slightest bit ready to get up and face the day. The pink alicorn's mane stuck out in all different directions, she was sweating, and the odors coming from the room were musty as well. Then again, it wasn't unusual for Luna to greet ponies when they weren't at their finest, considering most interaction came in the early hours of the morning. "Did you need something?"

"Ah, yes niece," Luna said, ignoring the fact that she hadn't been welcomed in by pushing past her niece and getting straight to the point. "I'm sure you're aware what day it is."

Cadance scrunched her nose, looking up and down the hall before shutting the door behind them. "Let me guess… Hearts and Hooves day, correct?"

Luna shook her head in acknowledgement, undeterred by any hints of sarcasm. "Yes. And as the Princess of Love, I was hoping you'd take a look at—"

"Oooohhhh!" Cadance exclaimed, genuinely excited, as Luna hovered her present into view. "Looks like you've managed to attract a special somepony!"

Luna blushed again, dopily patting her face with a hoof and stammering. Cadance, for as long as she could remember, had always been good about this sort of thing. Not that her niece was the gabby type, but the youngest princess did always seem to be more aware of these 'relationship' type deals. It was her special talent.

As for herself, Luna never really understood why she'd failed to attract many suitors. She was pretty, intelligent, outgoing... Sure in the past perhaps she'd been a bit brash, hostile even. But after years of failure, and then more years being banished, she'd chalked it up to not many ponies having the same schedule. Two in the morning was just a sleeping hour for most. And those that weren't were usually already in a relationship.

The room compounded the evidence, as Luna observed boxes upon boxes of chocolates, candies, cards, balloons, and flowers.

"Here. Come, sit." Cadance directed matter-o-factly patting the spot next to her. The lovelorn princess did as she was told.

Cadance wondered where she should start: somepony who hadn't experienced the slightest gesture of affection for the past thousand years? Luna must have had a coltfriend before.

She's eccentric, but surely… Another thought, worse than the first, also crept into Cadance's mind: What if the gesture is just a formality? The first Hearts and Hooves Day back from exile… It would be a shame if Luna's feelings were scored.

Luna coughed, breaking the silence of two ponies lost in thought. "I was hoping maybe you could enlighten me on the customs of this holiday. What is the appropriate reaction to this 'secret admirer?' And is there a gesture of equal merit I might propose to thank him?"

"Obviously it means somepony wants to express their feelings to you," stated Cadance. "Though, as a princess..." Luna still looked a bit confused. Cadance elaborated, "Ponies send little gifts to one another as a way of sharing their feelings without having to— well, be embarrassed by confessing in person."

Luna flushed again, glancing to her gift. Her heart accelerated. Somepony loves me.

"But," Cadance continued, still trying to temper her aunt's expectations, "I want you to be aware that as a princess it could just be…" Luna hung on every word, expectantly. Cadance cringed. She knew it might be wrong to not try and explain the situation, but she really didn't want to snuff out Luna's enthusiasm. Instead, she held up a small golden locket on a thin woven chain.

"Here's something my fiance just got for me," she giggled.

Opening the heart-shaped trinket, she revealed a picture of Shining Armor and herself, enjoying each other's company at the beach.

"I still remember the day he proposed…"

Luna laughed, "It wasn't that long ago!"

Cadance snapped the lockett shut and stuck her tongue out, playfully. "Fine, you're univited to the wedding then." She tossed a pillow at her aunt, hitting her square on the snout.

"With all the admirers you seem to have, I just hope you fit into your wedding dress," Luna shot back.

"Oh that. Is. It!" Cadance stomped her hooves and tackled her aunt back onto the bed. "You get one secret admirer and it all goes to your head, huh?"

Luna chuckled again, "Well honestly, I was hoping you'd know how to handle it. I mean, look at you. In a few months you'll be married and I'll get to take over your share of the market. As a free and available bachelorette."

Tossing her mane back with her hoof, Luna did her best Blue Blood impression, snorting loudly.

"Well I think that's the difficult part. It's awfully hard to reciprocate unless you know who it is," she said sarcastically.

In earnest though, Luna couldn't think of a pony that she could single out as somepony who had a 'crush' on her. Perhaps one of the royal guards? Most of the time, they were the only ones who attended her at night…

"It's okay," Cadance said. "Whoever it is, if they want to come forward and let you know, I'm sure they will. Though, you could always keep your eyes out for any strange behavior." She winked.

"Thanks for the advice Cady."

It always felt good to have somepony to talk things over with. And Cadance was always open and willing.

Like a sister, Luna thought, biting her lip.

Settling down, Luna noted a strange whirring sound.

"Cadance, do you hear that?"

Immediately, Cadance's face darkened a deep shade of red.

"Oh- don't worry, it's nothing." She stammered, jumping off the bed and trying to push her aunt out of the room, preventing any further investigation. "Just go ahead and get some sleep." She reached for the box of chocolates in Luna's grasp. "And while you're asleep, I'll try to divine who could have given it to you," she explained, spell sparking at the tip of her horn.

With that, Luna found herself back in the hallway, door shut solidly behind her.

Finally, Luna made it back to her room. It was still early in the day, so there was plenty of time to get some shut eye before the night, and her duties, rolled around again. Unfortunately, the princess couldn't really focus on sleep; not when there was so much to think about. And a pony out there… in love with her.

"I wonder who it could possibly be?" Luna cried aloud. "Perhaps it's not someone close to me. Maybe it's a pony who's an admirer from afar?"

She considered some of the ponies she'd met at social gatherings. She nopony in particular seemed to stand out too much. Perhaps that one strapping red stallion she'd met in Ponyville. The one that was the brother of one of Twilight's friends. She wouldn't have minded receiving a letter from a pony like that. Getting comfortable, Luna spread out on her bed, still mulling things over. "Mmm, somepony who loves me."

The concept was exhilarating. It made her feel so... hot.

Her breath quickened, the fantasy settling in her mind. Immediately, thoughts of stallions dominating her deviated to that particular part she'd missed most over the years.

Luna allowed a hoof to trace down along the curves of her body, coming to a rest over her pulsating mound. She bucked involuntarily, pushing her lips open and welcoming the intruder. She imagined a stud nuzzling her hole, trying to entice flavors trapped there: breathing heavily and sucking on her clit. Eventually, her scent would overpower her mate and in a bestial stupor he'd trace his muzzle from her puckered anus up her sopping slit, past her teats, and plant a pleading kiss on her belly button. If she was feeling nice, she might oblige him, placing a hoof under his chin and raising him to her for a kiss.

Ideas coming more quickly now, a sloppy sound emanated from between Luna's thighs as a bit of excitement dribbled across the bedspread. Luna continued to massage herself until she couldn't take it anymore. It just wasn't satisfying enough. To get the penetration she desired, Luna turned over on her stomach, raising her tail and putting herself on full display. The billowing appendage twitched back and forth, wafting her lusty scent through the room.

Ohh yeah, you like that? She called to her illusory partner, pretending he was getting turned on by the enticing buffet. Even though she would never have been confident enough to put on such a performance for real, she used her magic to reassure her this faux-stallion was appreciating every moment.

The blue cylindrical shape she'd created grew until it was a decent approximation of what she was imagining, hovering it over her rear. She was so aroused, it couldn't wait. She wanted it now. Immediately, the dildo plunged between her folds. Squelching as it rooted around her privates.

"Gaaahh!" Luna shouted, unable to restrain herself. Lust poured over her body and she spread her legs, giving the ethereal intruder more room to work. Giving it a little more magic, it grew in proportion to her need, moving in and out. There were no pretenses. Luna's teats stiffened, receptive to the treatment. This was exactly what she needed: a good rutting.

Continuing to fondle her backside with her hooves, Luna attended her engorged clitoris, as the winking worsened. But the added stimulation felt amazing. So good in fact that Luna bowed her body, reaching as far as she could. She stuck her tongue out in a futile attempt to taste herself. Just a lap of the honey trailing from her behind.

"Uhhhggg!" The midnight mare closed her eyes and trust her hips as juice continued to pour from her recesses. Hindquarters now thoroughly soaked, and the bed not far behind, she was close to losing control. Her mind awash in ecstasy, thoughts of stallions strayed once again. And for a moment, a singular image popped into her head: Cadance. A strange sensation arose at the tip of her sex.

It felt… like she was growing.

Eyes open now, Luna lewdly admired her body, which, did seem to be expanding somewhat. The bulb atop her pussy wriggled, elongating as it changed to a deeper shade of midnight blue, almost black.

"What- what's wrong with me?" Luna panted, still unable to shake the provocative image of her niece giving into her. The questions were forgotten as the feeling wracking her body grew stronger. Truthfully, it felt really good. After all, she was a goddess. Primal. Sexual. A pony that deserved admiration, no— adoration from her subjects. Pounding her privates, the princess noticed the 'changes' seemed to be accelerating. Her fur began to darken, and her chest barreled forward. Skin grew taught under her fur and hair billowed to and impossible length. Regardless, it was amazing. An unconquerable lust welling inside of her. She wanted to give into it, completely. Take all the years of chastity on the moon and destroy them in a single instant of depraved sexual abandonment.

"I'm- I'm!" Luna fumbled with herself in the last throes of what promised to be an intense orgasm. Mare cum flowed down her hind legs as the magical penis she had summoned stimulated the deepest parts of her loins. The strange corruption spreading from her privates had nearly overtaken her now.

"Gyyyyaaaahhh!"

Luna's voice boomed, deepening in pitch, as her teats shook back and forth at the intensity of her orgasm. Her vagina convulsed rapidly; jettisoning a healthy gob of bodily fluid across the room. Beneath her, her clitoris had completely transformed, as ejaculate began to spurt from the tip of her new penis, hitting her in the face. Luna eagerly lapped up the pungent seminal fluid, reveling in her new appendage.

No, not Luna. Her body was sleeker, darker, more alluring; but still familiar. It was true: she hadn't let loose in a while. And Luna— well, Nightmare Moon, was going to enjoy this feeling.

Once again a queen of darkness, she lowered her snout to the bedspread took a long, lascivious lick of the leftovers. Savoring the tart taste of her love. It was pure. Innocent. It made her smile.

"Delicious," the mare chuckled, jumping down from her perch on the bed. The princess trotted over to her chiffonier to admire herself. The mirror adorning it attested to her new, more seductive form. Sharp, stunning eyes shone back, followed by a flowing starry mane. Her regal neck dipped into a taught backside, bedecked underneath by rather generous bosoms. It all finished in wide, curvaceous hips tied up with a pert package on her pony plot. As well as a billowing tail that shone like the night to adorn it. Showing off a bit more, Nightmare Moon circled, admiring from all angles what she had become.

"Now, now," she cooed, comforting her impressive cock which was jumping up and down at the chance to release again in the aftermath of her spurt, "you can wait a little while longer." She cracked a devious smile. "There's no reason we have to be alone anymore."

After Luna had left, Cadance immediately resumed the first order of the day: getting herself off. She'd worked up quite a fever before her aunt had knocked on the door, demanding to know the ins and outs of Hearts and Hooves day. And what was she supposed to say?

Oh stallions just do that, it's probably nothing... don't read into it. It seemed like a really weak excuse. She remembered back to when she first met Shiny at Canterlot High. Luna never had an experience to be amongst peers, a chance to be normal. Cadance imagined the only ponies Luna could really associate with were herself and Celly.

Cadance chuckled to herself. At least Luna was optimistic. And she was lucky enough to get to see the best part of the holiday, later tonight.

Turning over on her back, Cadance's body ached: more concerned with the ins than the outs. She poked around under her pillow, revealing the purring ivory dildo she had stashed there. Opening Shining's card, she revealed a stunning picture to further assist her pleasure. His lower half hanging off a bed, thrusting his erect member into the side of the mattress: tail raised.

Cadance breathed a sigh of relief, resting a hoof near her winking snatch. One of the best things about being a princess was being granted those small requests. Such as a bit of private time for 'getting ready' at the beginning of the day. Looking down at her sopping lips, she assumed position on her bed.

"Mmm, so where were we, Shining?" she asked the picture, holding it before her and tracing her tongue up and over his backside. Magenta magic gripped the vibrator and levitated it into position. Cadance raised her hind legs toward her chest, presenting her precious jewel, to the welcome invader.

Of course, that's when another knock came at the door.

Coughing, Cadance managed to disguise a moan before answering. "I said that I was busy. Please come back later!"

A strange ethereal tentacle slithered under the door and unlocked it from the other side. In the doorway stood Luna, transformed.

"Luna!" Cadance cried, surprised to be greeted by an alicorn she thought she'd never see again, "what-"

Strands of the midnight mare's mane shot toward the pink pony, silencing her. "Foal!" shouted Nightmare Moon, "I'm no longer that pitiful mare. I'm the true ruler of the night, and your mistress, Nightmare Moon."

Cadance squirmed in the grasp of her opponent, slowly realizing her efforts were futile. "What- what do you want?"

Nightmare Moon sauntered over to the bed, sniffing the air. "I'm here for your love, Princess."

With some difficulty Cadance tumbled around on the sheets, trying to escape her attacker. Was this Luna now?

"Luna," Cadance pleaded, "you've got to fight it. Don't allow her to overpower you."

"Fight it?" Laughed Nightmare Moon. "I'm going to enjoy it!"

With that, more strands of the night crept their way around Cadance, holding her fast. The adversary drew near, extending her tongue and offering a playful lick on the pink pony's cheek. Cadance moaned as her hairs stood on end.

"I can see that you're excited, Princess. Let me to assist you."

The Princess of Love grimaced, preparing herself. Mentally, she questioned whether or not she was being taken advantage of, but to say she'd never fantasized about it: two of the most powerful beings in Equestria disregarding order, harmony, and giving into a moment of chaos... That would be a lie. The idea made her drip with desire.

That's when she saw it: a penis. She didn't know how or why it was there, but it was now rubbing provocatively between her thighs begging for her attention. Her vagina quivered in anticipation. Cadance winced slightly as her provocateur's muzzle leaned down, coming into contact with hers. A tongue slipped out as a peace offering, beckoning Cadance give in. Cadance allowed Luna's chest to lower down and brush against hers. Their coarse hairs rubbed at sensitive areas, making both mares tingle with excitement. Saliva trails coagulating around their mouths as they danced.

A tendril of power snuck underneath and twiddled Cadance's nub, even as she was already practically begging Nightmare to enter her: the winking between her legs quickening as the pace of their love making sped up. Nightmare Moon broke the silence.

"Can you feel it, Cadenza? The power inside of you?"

Cadance's body convulsed, as she could feel the 'power' Nightmare Moon mentioned. A lusting need that throbbed at the tip of her clitoris, as it distended. Becoming… something more.

"A- a cock?" Cadance spat, almost more in excitement than in shock. Indeed, her female anatomy had blossomed a fully formed stallion-piece. It was cute, dwarfed by Luna's gargantuan member, but still an interesting pale tint with a heart shaped flare. Leaking a bit of pre, the head pulsated, eagerly waiting to be sheathed in her partner.

"Ahh, excellent," Nightmare Moon smiled, observing the growth. "I'm glad you've decided to indulge me."

Lips and tongue wrapped snug over the shaft, thanking it for it's patience. The midnight mare sucked seductively, prompting the member engorge even further. Cadance pushed her hooves toward her groin in a futile attempt to block her aunt, but the snaking tendrils attacking her teats made her lose focus.

Cadance's head arched back into the mattress, falling next to the long forgotten vibrator. She reached out and licked it in a feral display of sexuality. The teasing was working. She would have taken just about anything inside of her now, through any orifice. She was willing, snapping at a tentacle. Praying that it would find its way into her. Sparks flew at the tip of her horn as being unable to finish in her previous session impacted her restraint.

Nightmare Moon enjoyed the free flowing syrup gushing from Cadance's cunt as she moved her mouth down to the base of her niece's shaft. The dark blue alicorn slurped greedily, causing a most embarrassing sound to echo throughout the chamber. Abruptly, Cadance flinched; sending a squirt of juice across the snout of the probing pony and cum dripping out her cock and into Nightmare's mane. The pungent odor of ejaculate stiffened Nightmare's resolve as she leaned her face away from Cadance's privates.

"Ahhh," Nightmare said, slurping one last string of her niece's seed, "what a delicious pony you are." Strands of night from Luna's hair caressed her prey. "Aren't you glad that we took the time to do this? Luna would have never been so forward with her desires…"

For the last part, she leaned down to whisper in Cadance's ear, nipping at it provocatively. "Even though she's as desperate for a rutting as you are."

Cadance shot back. "That's not true. Luna wouldn't do this, you monster."

Nightmare Moon snorted. "Of course she would. Just look at what all this pent up lust has created," she stated, implicating her bulging stallionhood that was still waiting its turn, patiently. "Fortunately, I'm strong enough to take what she wants for her."

Cadance looked down. She couldn't hide her arousal either. Indeed, she didn't even want to. As shocking as it was to be assaulted like this, it was also... incredibly erotic. She just wished that she could be as frank with the timid side of Luna that she knew and loved. The presence of Nightmare Moon just made the excuse... that much more convenient.

"Well," Cadance propositioned, spreading herself. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead. Take it."

Nightmare Moon frowned, backing down for a moment. This was indeed her chance. It was what Luna, no she, had been wanting all along. But would it really be satisfying if she didn't know whether Cadance was enjoying it too?

"Are- are you sure?" The question came politely, in Luna's voice. She had to know. Even as astounding as Cadance was with her newly donned cock and her mussed with arousal, there was no way Luna could follow through if it meant that her niece wouldn't love her in the same way she had before.

Cadance's eyes narrowed in disappointment. Breaking character was definitely killing the mood. She wanted to be dominated by the alluring sexual confidence Nightmare Moon had displayed only seconds before. But, it was reassuring to know that in the end Luna had more than likely allowed this side of her to rise again, even if it was a ploy.

"Yes, idiot! I've got feelings too you know." Cadance leaned up and dragged her aunt down to the mattress with her, planting kisses along the way. "I've always loved you like a sister. Maybe… even more," she confessed. Squeezing her legs together, Cadance lined Luna up with her hole. They could be much more than sisters now. "Now please. Shut up and fuck me."

On command, Nightmare Moon, brought her hips up and rammed her thick, meaty cock into Cadance's glistening hole. The force of the blow caused Cadance to yelp; she'd been filled so quickly. But as Luna slid out for another go, the action of Cadance's hips indicated she wanted the penis to stay firmly rooted there.

With a sopping squelch, the shaft navigated the majority of it's length back beyond Cadance's ass, before crashing back into the fold. Her pink plot bounced at each thrust, fitting perfectly in the groove of Luna's groin, flesh smacking against flesh.

"Don't stop," Cadance huffed, as their actions built to a crescendo. "It's- ha, it's- amaaazz-"

Her tongue lolled out in pure pleasure erasing her consciousness. Sure there had been times with Shiny that she'd enjoyed very much, but something about being with Luna made everything seem so right. Smell, taste; the advantage of being with another mare was that they knew exactly the right notes to play. Of course the addition of a penises only heightened the experience. She wondered if this was how her husband-to-be felt all the time: always on the verge of overflowing. Cadance's rod once again became rock solid as it slapped against her pink chest.

Seizing up now, Luna could feel it building inside her: the tension of inevitable release. However, now it was coming from two places. Doubling over with the increased output of sexual expectation, Luna panted like a beast humping as hard as she could into her niece. More, more… the pressure built as she pounded away. For her part, Cadance was also doing an excellent job, holding the pulsating cock fast in her loins. A dedicated attempt to milk as much sperm out of it as she could. Cadance looked up as the pace quickened, their bodies melting. Strings of secretions tied their privates together and in a fog of pleasure, Cadance nuzzled Luna's chest.

"I love you."

Luna felt her will collapse, as a shot traveled down the shaft of her stallionhood and out into Cadance's fertile womb. The cockhead emptied and then swelled to fill the empty space left in Cadance's vagina. Cadance groaned as she released a torrent of ejaculate back, mixing it across Luna's still entrenched length: painting stripes of cum on either side of Luna's dick.

The two ponies finally collapsed in relief. The stench of copulation emanating off each of them as Luna backed out. Penis unplugging from Cadance's hole and allowing the sperm trapped inside to leak out.

Luna pushed herself up and away, dragging herself to the other side of the bead while trailing tethers of ejaculate behind her. The release had spackled their chests together and the movements were sticky, stymied actions. She flopped down on the bedspread, breathing heavily after such an exciting episode. Her form began to shrink, as well as that certain part of her, returning once again to the form of the timid blue Princess of the Night.

"Nice- we are most thankful for thy cooperation." Luna blushed, realizing she had accidentally slipped back into that archaic manner of speaking. It felt comfortable though. Like this, laying, with somepony else she could say she actually loved.

Cadance smiled, turning to the side. "Heh," she giggled kissing her aunt on the nose, "I enjoyed it as well. It was a very thoughtful Hearts and Hooves Day present." Getting off the mattress, Cadance admired her soiled figure. "Now I suppose I should try to make a least one meeting today... Probably after a hot shower. Wouldn't you agree?"

Luna nodded absentmindedly at the comment, making herself more comfortable between the pillows. Now it really hit her, the onset of sleep, realizing she'd already been up for the better portion of a day and a half. Plus the feeling of being spent as both a stallion and a mare.

"You can rest there if you'd like," Cadance called back to her from the other room. "No pony should disturb you. Just keep in mind that I'll probably need a change of sheets before tonight."

"Or not," Luna shouted over the sound of running water. The bedspread was rather mussed, but she didn't mind. It smelled like Cadance.

"Mmm, we'll see," Cadance considered. "Wouldn't want to make Shining too jealous."

Luna ignored the last comment, snuggling deeper into the covers. Maybe she'd never find out who her special somepony was. And maybe she couldn't change the fact that she wasn't good when it came to matters of the heart. But right now, that didn't matter.

It was a Happy Hearts and Hooves Day indeed.


End file.
